Massage
by ocean-warrior17
Summary: Gackt x Sasuga, plein de belles descriptions, vraiment sexy... ma deuxième plus réussi


Tarte aux fraises

L'eau avait un effet des plus bénéfiques sur les muscles tendus de Sasuga. En effet, la chanteuse et ses consœurs avaient donné une prestation d'enfer la veille et la nuit de sommeil n'avait aucunement arrangé les courbatures qui la torturaient depuis. En fait, la pratique de l'après-midi n'avait aidé en rien. Si bien qu'à l'heure du souper, Banira s'endormit littéralement contre Hizumi qui du monter à 18h30 à la chambre pour la coucher, Yuukai manqua de foncer dans un mur qui décida de sa placer devant elle au moment de son passage. Kazan avait décidé d'aller répéter ses ''jams'' mais Aoi et Die la trouvèrent endormie, bavant sur la petite caisse à sa hauteur. Satoo n'était pas affectée par tout cela et avait depuis longtemps quitté pour une soirée endiablée avec Miyavi. Les soirées en compagnie de ce chanteur ne pouvait être rien d'autres qu'endiablé, simplement parce que le jeune homme avait constamment le feu au derrière.

Sasuga secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser à Miyavi, chose qui la dégoûtait, dans un sens. Pas qu'il n'était pas mignon, il avait une certaine classe… mais son caractère était des plus envahissants, et la chanteuse détestait les caractères plus envahissant que le sien. L'eau commençait à être tiède, signe qu'elle devrait penser à sortir de la douche. Elle s'y résigna quand les premières gouttes froides tombèrent sur sa chevelure pour terminer leur course sur sa colonne.

Une fois les cheveux asséchés légèrement, la belle jeune femme sortit en sifflotant de la salle de bain. Gackt avait décidé de rester avec Hyde, Kyo et Kai en bas pour discuter, et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Leurs récentes réconciliations furent des plus mémorables. Après la scène dans l'ascenseur, qui prit rapidement la tournure de parole de chanson suggestive, et le souper romantique au restaurant, le couple n'avait simplement pas dormi de la nuit. Gackt n'aimait pas trop se vanter de savoir garder éveillée une femme une nuit entière, mais selon Sasuga, se serait dans son droit de le faire. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sensations voluptueuses que cette soirée-là.

Ces pensées lui plaisant bien plus que celle d'un Miyavi probablement en train de se régaler de la libido active de Satoo, elle entra dans la chambre où l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait subsistait agréablement. Décidément, elle ne se lasserait jamais de lui, jamais. Elle fouilla dans ses effets personnels pour en sortir une culotte et une camisole pour pouvoir se faufiler sous les draps et profiter de leurs chaleurs pour s'endormir et rêver aux doigts baladeurs de Gackt. Elle s'allongea et soupira en fermant les yeux. Le silence, c'était une chose de plus en plus rare dans cette tournée. Ce fait fut malheureusement confirmé alors que la porte de la chambre d'hôtel claqua violemment.

- Gackt? Questionna sans trop d'espoir d'entendre autre chose que la confirmation de ce qu'elle savait déjà.

- Je croyais te trouver profondément endormie, sourit ce dernier en passant son joli minois dans le cadre de la porte.

Sasuga lui rendit son sourire et se redressa partiellement pour regarder ce que son chanteur faisait. Il enleva ses souliers et sa veste et vint s'asseoir à la bordure du lit.

- Tu sembles vraiment épuisée, constata le vocaliste en notant les cernes toujours un peu plus apparent de la chanteuse.

- Ce qui me dérange le plus n'est pas la fatigue, mais bien le stress. Je suis complètement raquée de partout et c'est particulièrement énervant, surtout quand ces tensions empêchent de monter les escaliers sans grogner de douleur, soupira-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur la taie d'oreiller.

Gackt lui offrit ses compassions et suggéra même de lui masser le dos pour tenter de dissiper du mieux qu'il pouvait les nœuds de tensions. Bien entendu, il était hors de question de refuser cette offre. Sasuga se tourna sur le ventre et allongea ses bras pour laisser toute la marge de manœuvre nécessaire au chanteur pour lui prodiguer ses soins experts. Peu de temps après qu'elle se soit confortablement installée, Gackt se retrouva à califourchon sur elle, sur ses cuisses pour ne pas la blesser ou incommoder ses mouvements. Il prit sa propre huile à massage qui sentait, selon la chanteuse, divinement bonne. Le son de la bouteille qui ouvrait puis le bruit significatif des mains du chanteur qui se frottait ensemble pour réchauffer l'huile provoquèrent un petit frisson dans son dos. Sasuga se rappela d'avoir une camisole et s'empressa de la retirer avant même que son vocaliste ne lui ait signalé la chose.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester silencieuse et d'apprécier le tout, ma belle princesse, murmura Gackt en déposant ses mains chaudes et huileuses sur les omoplates de Sasuga.

La chanteuse acquiesça et laissa le chanteur s'affairer à la détendre. Il fallait le dire, Gackt était absolument bon dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, et le massage ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Étrangement, ses mains devenaient aussi douces que de la soie, caressant, pinçant agréablement ou massant en profondeur tantôt le bas du dos, tantôt les muscles fermes des deux côtés de la colonne de sa belle. Certains de ses mouvements étaient accompagnés de soupirs satisfaits de Sasuga, qui commençait à ressentir les bienfaits de l'expérience. Gackt remonta ses doigts le long des côtes et tracèrent une ligne courbe vers la nuque de la chanteuse. Habilement, il fit une sorte de pression circulaire à cet endroit, ce qui eut pour effet de faire dresser les petits cheveux de la zone. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de ce traitement royale, Gackt s'arrêta.

- Puis-je te demander de te mettre en position assise? Questionna doucement Gackt.

Pendant un moment, il crut que Sasuga n'était simplement plus éveillée. Mais une minute plus tard, elle se redressa, d'un seul mouvement qui semblait fort pénible.

- Tu me demandes presque l'impossible, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Gackt sourit derrière elle. La chanteuse lui faisant maintenant dos, il enlaça sa taille pour l'approcher juste un peu plus de lui-même. Son autre main entreprit de pétrir lentement le haut de la nuque de la jeune femme, dont le menton vint se coller contre son poitrail. La main fit alors une descente des plus douces, prenant le temps de bien s'occuper de la peau offert de Sasuga. La main autour de la taille de la vocaliste se mit à tracer des ronds invitants sur son ventre, montant et descendant à un rythme régulier, orchestré avec l'autre main. À un moment précis, les deux mains vinrent se rejoindre, un peu plus bas que la poitrine de Sasuga. Gackt la tira contre lui un peu plus. La tête de Sasuga, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, roula sur le côté, laissant la chair tendre de son cou exposée au souffle ardent de son homme.

- Tu es magnifique, susurra Gackt en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur la zone à découvert, faisant sourire Sasuga.

- Merci, fit simplement la jeune concernée, qui prévalu le silence pour mieux apprécier la douceur incomparable des lèvres de son talentueux amant.

Le chanteur continua de bécoter amoureusement le cou de sa copine, et ses mains firent tranquillement leur chemin vers la poitrine de Sasuga. Il avait toujours adoré cette partie du corps d'une femme, absolument féminine dans sa beauté tout en courbe et en plénitude. Il savait également que la femme qu'il aimait appréciait qu'il s'y attarde longtemps. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir pourquoi, les doigts agiles et experts de Gackt savaient comment caresser sa poitrine avec douceur et fermeté, un concept difficile à comprendre lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas les talents indéniables de Gackt en la matière. Donc ce dernier s'empara des seins de Sasuga, provoquant un petit couinement encourageant de sa part. Sa poigne lui permit de se rapprocher davantage de sa chérie et de pleinement profiter de son état mi- léthargique pour satisfaire ses envies incontrôlables de la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser, la posséder, tout simplement.

Sasuga adorait ces initiatives qui impliquaient son corps et les aptitudes de Gackt en matière de caresses. Elle savoura les doigts qui couraient entre ses seins, les empoignaient doucement, effleurant tantôt ses mamelons déjà complètement durcis et sensibles, tantôt les abords de sa poitrine qui, pour une quelconque raison, était une zone hautement sensible chez elle.

Les manœuvres se poursuivirent un moment, jusqu'à ce que la tendance baladeuse de Gackt se réappropriât les mains de celui-ci. Elles descendirent donc lentement mais sûrement vers la culotte qu'elle portait, à sa grande infortune. Pendant un moment, elle se rappela les histoires perverses lut lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une simple fan, dans lesquels la plupart du temps, il était plus simple de ne rien porter du tout sous ses pantalons ou sous les draps. Elle se surprit à se dire qu'effectivement, cela rendait les choses bien plus simples. Mais d'un autre côté, elle aimait plus que tout sentir les doigts tentateurs de Gackt sur sa culotte, qui ne résistait aucunement à de tels contacts évocateurs.

C'est exactement ce qui se produisit. Il adorait le faire lui aussi, simplement aguicher la zone qui par la suite suppliait littéralement le chanteur de combler le besoin urgent de ressentir plus que de simples doigts, une simple bouche… Mais Gackt n'était pas prêt à offrir autre chose que ses doigts pour le moment. Il baissa délicatement le tissu blanc pour finalement s'en débarrasser. Il remonta le long des cuisses ouvertes de sa copine, qui, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyé contre le torse de Gackt, mordait la lèvre inférieure pour s'aider à patienter. La paume chaude et invitante sur la chaleur cuisante de l'intérieur des cuisses de la chanteuse la firent tressaillir d'envie, de désir qu'il poursuive sa remontée. Le vocaliste ne la laissa pas languir trop longtemps et finit par atteindre, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuga, son entrecuisse. L'humidité notoire de l'endroit fit soupçonner à Gackt qu'il devait être grandement en demande… et il ne fallait pas un génie pour le comprendre. Il embrassa la joue de Sasuga, son lobe d'oreille et le haut de son cou, alors que le plus précautionneusement du monde, il introduisait deux de ses doigts de pianiste à l'intérieur de sa copine. À son grand plaisir, celle-ci poussa un gémissement à peine audible, mais bien réel. C'était une vraiment bataille de la pousser à exprimer son plaisir ainsi et il adorait plus que tout ces sons qu'elle savait faire lorsqu'il faisait exactement le bon mouvement pour créer une décharge de sensation dans son bas-ventre.

Alors qu'il travaillait attentivement à explorer les profondeurs invitantes de la magnifique femme contre lui, Sasuga se tourna assez pour pouvoir savourer quelques baisers clandestins. L'embrasser alors qu'il s'occupait aussi bien d'elle ne pouvait rendre que les choses meilleures. À un moment précis, Gackt courba les doigts et fit un mouvement qui fit dire à Sasuga le nom de son amant, d'une manière spontanée et irrésistible. Gackt recommença à trois reprises et réussissait à chaque fois à faire gémir de plaisir sa petite amie. Il finit par décréter qu'il en avait assez et qu'il avait envie de lui faire l'amour pour vrai. Mais quand il se retira, comme prit d'une soudaine énergie, Sasuga se retourna et poussa littéralement Gackt sur le dos.

- À mon tour, sourit-elle en montant sur Gackt pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Ce qu'il aimait énormément chez elle, c'était cet esprit d'initiative qui ne le laissait jamais ennuyé ou blasé. Elle le surprenait toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. La chanteuse ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur les lèvres de Gackt et concentra ses lèvres sur le cou et les clavicules saillantes du chanteur. Ses mains, probablement aussi baladeuse que celle de son amour, déboutonnait la chemise que l'homme n'avait pas prit la peine de retirer plus tôt. Ses mouvements étaient un peu plus pressés que ceux de Gackt plus tôt, mais la passion n'était pas au même degré que quinze minutes auparavant. Une fois la chemise lancée dans la pièce, Sasuga se baissa un peu plus pour couvrir de baisers et de coups de langues le torse musclé et pâle de son chéri. Elle s'étonnait toujours de le voir aussi… aussi parfait. Ses attentions se portèrent sur les mamelons, qui reçurent des traitements aussi judicieux que ceux qu'on avait portés aux siens. Gackt sembla s'en délecter, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte.

Sasuga porta ensuite son attention sur la ceinture qui retenait les pantalons de Gackt. Elle nota avec délice qu'il était particulièrement excité rendu à ce point et elle appréciait toujours le fait que de ce qu'elle savait, Gackt était un vrai magnum, ce dont elle doutait fort être le cas d'Hizumi, quoiqu'elle n'avait jamais prit le temps de se renseigner à la source… ou à son intermédiaire sûrement très renseignée… La ceinture détachée, elle ne défit pas le bouton pour le moment, préférant caresser toute la longueur que lui offrait le chanteur. Le souffle plus saccadé de l'homme confirmèrent l'exactitude de ses gestes. Sasuga se plaisait à provoquer toutes ses sensations chez Gackt, qu'elle savait alors à sa merci. Désireuse de pousser ce contact à une phase plus intime, elle se débarrassa du pantalon qui gênait l'atteinte de son but. Une fois ceux-ci hors du chemin, ce fut le sous-vêtement de Gackt qui vola près de sa propre culotte. Elle sourit alors lorsqu'elle put enfin combler ce désir pervers de pouvoir contempler le corps laiteux et si minutieusement sculpté de son amant. Cette satisfaction fut rapidement suivit de celle encore meilleure de pouvoir caresser, toucher, savourer la partie du corps de Gackt qui représentait sans doute le meilleur sa force et son pouvoir d'attraction… du moins sur elle.

D'une manière décidée, c'est sa langue qui débuta le bal, en humidifiant avec douceur le dessus de l'érection de Gackt. Ces coups de langues appliqués furent suivis de bécots futiles, puis de baisers plus prononcés, toujours sur la tête du membre du chanteur. Gackt était particulièrement habile en grognement étouffés dans le fond de sa gorge. Ces bruits paraissaient aussi mélodieux que sa voix bien portantes, surtout lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle était la raison de leur émission. Les baisers se changèrent en enveloppement total, alors que Sasuga enfonçait petit à petit, toute la longueur du membre dans sa bouche humide. Les pulsations du sang dans les veines caverneuses de la zone étaient délectables, c'est pourquoi elle y pressa sa langue pour mieux les sentir. Gackt ne resta aucunement indifférent à cette pression et encouragea Sasuga en glissant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. La vocaliste poursuivit donc ses actes, montant et descendant le long de la verge du chanteur qui en redemandait.

Finalement, elle se releva pour observer combien le chanteur était sublime lorsqu'il était ainsi. Elle remonta pour s'asseoir de manière à ce qu'elle puisse sentir le membre de Gackt appuyé contre son sexe.

- Tu me laisses prendre les commandes ce soir? Demanda explicitement la chanteuse.

Gackt ouvrit ses yeux et lui répondit par un sourire qui laissait entendre qu'il s'en foutait, tant qu'elle le fasse et vite. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et prit position, pour finalement se laisser ''tomber'' sur les hanches de Gackt, dans un long soupir de soulagement intense. Gackt eut exactement la même réaction. Par la suite débuta les longs va et vient, doux, lent qui plaisait beaucoup à Sasuga puisqu'il permettait de faire durer le plaisir une éternité. Les mains du vocaliste alternaient entre les hanches, les fesses et la poitrine irrésistiblement offerte de sa compagne. Sasuga du finalement accélérer, sentant qu'elle de tiendrait plus les mouvements très longtemps et que sa patience s'usait rapidement. Gackt l'encouragea en l'aidant partiellement en la tenant fermement par les fesses. Plus le temps avançait, plus la jeune femme faiblissait. Les gémissements de la jeune femme était de plus en plus insistant et bruyant, jusqu'à finalement finir étranglé alors qu'elle s'arquait vers l'arrière du au spasme intense qui venait de l'assaillir. Mais ce même spasme eut pour effet d'empêcher les jambes de Sasuga de répondre à l'effort qu'elle leur demandait. Gackt, qui avait du se conditionner pour ne pas venir avec la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur le corps de plus en plus humide de sa partenaire, décida de prendre les choses en main. Il savait que ce ne serait plus pour longtemps, puisque au final, il n'était pas superman…

Il se redressa agilement, se retrouvant en position assise, bien plus facile pour contrôler les va et vient. Cette nouvelle position changea l'angle de pénétration et la chanteuse en ressentit rapidement les effets. Gackt continua sur les mouvements rapides de plus tôt et il eut rapidement la même cadence rythmée et régulière, qui laissèrent Sasuga simplement en transe. Il prit sur lui d'embrasser distraitement la poitrine juste à la bonne hauteur de son homologue, mais quand celle-ci se courba pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou et réprimer ainsi un demi-cri plutôt inapproprié dans un hôtel, Gackt du se résoudre à une fois de plus, mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour contrôler son envie imminente d'exploser. Mais sa tactique ne fonctionna pas et donna quelques puissants coups de bassin pour finalement atteindre l'orgasme qui lui fit serrer son emprise autour des hanches de Sasuga. La chanteuse ne tarda pas, surtout car le liquide brûlant qui semblait recouvrir tout son intérieur eut l'effet d'une bombe dans son bas-ventre, déjà surchauffé.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle n'eut aucune envie de se décoller de Gackt, qui la serrait toujours aussi fort contre lui en reprenant quelque peu son souffle.

- Tu m'as achevé, je suis crevée, marmonna Sasuga entre deux longues respirations.

Elle sentit les lèvres de Gackt s'étirer en un sourire sur la peau sensible de son cou. Il la déplaça lui-même, doucement, et la plaça sur les draps. Sasuga fit le reste, s'enfouit sous ceux-ci et attendit patiemment que le chanteur se décide à bien vouloir faire de même. Mais il ne semblait pas décidé à s'allonger, préférant fixer intensément la silhouette de la jeune femme qui reposait à ses côtés.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi, mais j'avais bien l'intention de dormir et comme j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à le faire quand tu n'es pas avec moi, j'apprécierais que tu viennes t'allonger qu'on ferme les lumières, demanda gentiment Sasuga.

Une fois de plus le chanteur ne put que lui sourire, mais suivit son conseil et ferma les lumières, devenues inutiles.

- C'est bien difficile de me demander d'arrêter de t'admirer ainsi, soupira Gackt.

Sasuga eut un mouvement de rapprochement et vint déposer sa tête dans le creux du bras de Gackt, que celui-ci passa sous son cou pour entourer ses épaules.

- Tu m'admireras demain.

Gackt eut un petit rire et déposa un baiser amoureux sur le front de Sasuga.

- Bonne nuit dans ce cas, je t'aime, murmura le vocaliste.

- Bonne nuit et je t'aime aussi, répondit la chanteuse, collée contre lui, et simplement heureuse.


End file.
